Blankie
by Megaluhoo
Summary: Ginny Weasley grew up with her Blankie. What's she going to do now that she's married? 220 reads!


Blankie

_Ginny's always been with Blankie, now that she's married what will she do with him?_

August 11, 1981 was a hot, muggy day. But that didn't change Molly Weasley's attitude. No, Molly was in far too much pain to notice what the weather was. Molly was in the process of having her seventh child. She hoped for a girl, but knew her hope was pointless for a girl Weasley hadn't been born for decades.

A piercing scream filled the room but was quickly replaced by a baby's wail.

"It's a girl." The healer announced as she wrapped the baby in a pink blanket.

"Finally!" Molly cried. She held her baby close.

"What she we name her?" Arthur Weasley asked. He was the small baby's father.

"Ginevra." Molly decided placing a kiss on the baby's forehead.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley." Arthur added the middle name. Molly smiled.

"I'll go fetch the kids." Arthur stated. He left his wives side and into the waiting room. A moment later he returned with little Ronald who was only one in his arms, and the other five followed behind him. Bill, the eldest at 10 led the way, closely followed by Charlie who was 8. Percy was upset; it probably had something to do with the twins Fred and George. Though Fred and George were only 3, and Percy would be 5 next week.

"What's his name?" Bill asked. He sat down on the edge of his mother's bed.

"Actually she's a girl." Molly informed them.

"Ew!" Fred and George chorused. Molly just smiled.

"Mum, I want to give the baby my Blankie. I'm eight and too old to have a Blankie anymore." Charlie announced. He handed his mother a baby blue blanket. It was worn, but still had a new look to it.

"Thanks Charlie, I'm sure she'll love it."

* * *

Two year old Ginny Weasley toddled down the Burrow's hallway dragging "Blankie" behind her. Ginny and Blankie were always together. Molly had to take Blankie from a sleeping Ginny to clean it.

"Mummy!" Ginny called. Mrs. Weasley walked out of the kitchen and into the hall.

"What sweetie?" Molly asked.

"Blankie's hungry." Ginny informed her mum. Molly picked Ginny up and carried her into the kitchen, where she placed the toddler in her booster seat.

"What do you want to eat?" Molly asked. She had hoped she had miss heard Ginny when she said "Blankie's hungry."

"Not me, Blankie!" Ginny exclaimed frustrated with her mum.

"But Blankie doesn't normally eat." Molly responded.

"That's why he's so hungry!" the little girl exclaimed. Molly sighed.

"Does he want carrots?" She asked.

"No he wants applesauce!" Ginny said, screeching the last word excited. Molly went into the fridge and brought out the applesauce she had made for dinner last night. She poured a small amount into a bowl and placed one of Ginny's small spoons into the bowl.

"Here you go Blankie." Mrs. Weasley stated. She went back to what she was cooking on the stove and left Ginny and Blankie at the table.

Ginny took a spoon full of applesauce and dropped it on her blanket. Nothing much happened, so Ginny flipped the entire bowl over onto the Blankie. Then she screamed.

"Mummy, Blankie's choking! Help him, he's gonna die!" The small Girl hollered crying. Molly rushed over to the table and with a quick "**Scourgify" Blankie was applesauce free. **

"All better Ginny dear, no need to cry." Mrs. Weasley soothed wiping the girl's tears away.

"But Blankie's still hungry." Ginny explained. Molly sighed.

* * *

"Ginny are you all packed?" Mrs. Weasley called. Ginny yelped, she had just woken up and had postponed packing last night until now.

"Give me a minute!" She hollered. Ginny opened her dresser and quickly pulled on some clothes. Then she emptied the rest of her clothes into her trunk. Ginny ran around her room grabbing various items; her hairbrush, school supplies, books, some jewelry, and her journal. All she had left was her toothbrush from the bathroom. Quickly she ran down the hall to grab it. She tossed it into her trunk when she entered. Surveying the room she thought she had everything. Ginny slammed the trunk closed and began to drag it slowly downstairs.

"Want some help?" Harry asked. He too had been heading downstairs. Ginny blushed.

"Erm, sure." Ginny mumbled. Harry lifted the other end of the trunk and the two got down to the foyer much faster than Ginny would have on her own. Then her Father grabbed her trunk and loaded it into the car they would be using to get to Kings Cross.

"Have everything?" Arthur asked. Ginny nodded. She then walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple knowing she needed to get into the car.

"Ginny come on, everyone's waiting." Mr. Weasley called. Ginny ran outside and sat down in the last seat, which was between Fred and George.

"Is everyone sure they have everything?" Mrs. Weasley asked. They all nodded.

"Wait, I need to grab something." Ginny yelped. She quickly dashed up into her room. Then she dug through her bed until her fingers felt a worn fabric. Then Ginny raced back to the car.

"What did you forget?" Fred asked.

"Nothing." Ginny replied. Fred grabbed the item from Ginny's lap.

"You still have that?" He asked. Ginny simply blushed.

* * *

"Ginny come on, we're leaving soon!" Jenna begged. Ginny was looking through her bed, for a mysterious item. She was about to leave Hogwarts for the last time.

"Ginny." Jenna whined, but was silenced when a pillow came her way.

"What are you even looking for?" Jenna asked.

"Something." Ginny replied. She sighed, frustrated.

"Something that's gone. Help me look" Ginny added.

"Well I can't help because you won't tell me what it is!" Jenna cried throwing her hands in the air.

"I guess I'll need to leave without it." Ginny said, giving up. Jenna rolled her eyes and followed Ginny to the common room. The two looked around a moment, it was hard to believe it was the last time they'd see it. Giggles filled the common room and soon Ginny knew why; Dobby had entered carrying her blanket and was calling for her.

"Miss. Weasley, your blanket." Dobby stated. Ginny accepted the blanket.

"Thanks Dobby." Ginny mumbled. Most of the room was laughing.

Ginny went red and dashed up to her dorm.

* * *

Ginny sat in her flat, Blankie was in her lap and she was twisting her wedding band on her finger. Today Harry was coming over to help her move into Godric's Hollow, where he was living. Ginny was rather creped out that this was the house Lily and James Potter were killed in. But that wasn't what worried her, Blankie did.

Yes, Ginny still had Blankie after all these years. But she was married for Merlin's sake, she didn't need a blanket. Ginny didn't know what to do with it though; she couldn't just throw it out. She would have to talk to Harry when he arrived.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Ginny muttered. Harry had appeared.

"Harry we need to talk." Ginny stated. Harry looked around confused, then sat down on the couch besides Ginny in the small living room she had in her flat.

"Was it something I did?" Harry asked. "Because I'll stop it."

"No Harry." Ginny replied.

"Well, what's up then?" Harry asked.

"Blankie." Ginny whispered uncertainly. She held up the blanket.

"I've had it since I was born, Charlie gave it to me." Ginny explained.

"I see." Harry replied.

"I don't know what to do with it." Ginny clarified.

"I have an idea." Harry replied.

* * *

Two year old Emma Potter toddled down the hallway Blankie dragging behind her. Emma and Blankie were never apart. Ginny had to pry Blankie from Emma when she was asleep.

"Mummy!" Emma called. Ginny came into the hall and picked Emma up, placing her on her hip.

"Mummy, Blankie's hungry." Emma said.

"No sweetie he's not." Ginny explained thinking back to when she herself had said that.

A/N: That's been in my head for a while now, I'm happy with the way it came out. Please Review whether or no you liked it.

Disclaimer: I don't even live in England, do you think I own Harry Potter? Though I do own Jenna, Emma, and Blankie! The plots mine too!


End file.
